One Small Complication
by Min Daae
Summary: Nik hates having to bring his little brother down. But euphoria sometimes makes Cal forget things. Oneshot.


Cal came bursting in through the door, full of energy, grinning like a madman. "I'm home!"

Niko looked up from his textbook, set down his highlighter, and raised both eyebrows. "So I see." His puppy of a younger brother, though, would not be satisfied. He romped over and fuzzed Niko's hair, threw an arm around his shoulders, rested his chin on his head.

"What's it this time, huh?"

"Shove off, Cal. What's got you in such a good mood?"

He was almost bouncing. Bouncing. Caliban. Niko found it almost unnerving, but kept his face carefully serene. "Guess."

"I despise guessing games," Niko said, mildly. Very mildly.

"Marina kissed me."

Niko stopped pretending to work and looked up. Marina wasn't quite the school slut, but she certainly wasn't the purest girl in New York City, probably including a few licensed prostitutes. So her kissing Cal wasn't exactly surprising. He kept his voice deliberately level. "And?"

"And it felt _good._" Cal grinned, so broadly Niko thought his face would burst. "I asked her out."

"Out where? You're not exactly rolling in cash," Niko said, carefully, feeling a little knife twist in his gut. This wasn't going to be fun. Wasn't going to be fun at all.

"She said she knows a really cheap dance club and she can probably get us in for free."

Probably, Niko thought, but didn't say. "When is this?"

"Next Friday." Cal frowned, realizing at last that something was wrong. "Nik, this is my first date. You could at least _act _excited."

Niko shook his head and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Cal, but you can't go out with Marina."

Cal stopped and stared. His expression grew belligerent. "Why not? Just because _you _never get any girls-"

"The same reason we don't make friends, Cal," Niko said, calmly, hoping it wouldn't go farther than that. He didn't want to bring his brother down too hard. Even if he suspected he might have to. Something squirmed uncomfortably in him. He didn't _have _to.

But one of them had to be responsible.

"God, Nik, I'm not going to hurt her. It's one date." He sounded disgusted. Nik sighed.

"It's one date with Marina Richardson, Cal. By the end of the date you're both going to be naked and drunk somewhere."

"And that's a bad thing _why?_" Cal asked, and he seemed utterly serious. Niko resisted the urge to hit his head against something and just sighed, instead.

"So then what're you going to do?"

"Do it again," Cal said, with a bit of a grin. Nik sighed and turned away.

"And what if she gets pregnant, Cal?"

That got his attention. He stopped. "…what?"

"Pregnant. It happens sometimes."

Cal's frown deepened. "I don't-"

"Think about it, Cal," Niko said, trying to make his voice gentle. "Just think about it."

Caliban thought about it. He saw the moment when his brother's face fell, the euphoria draining out of him. His shoulders slumped. "…oh," he said, softly, and Nik felt even worse that Cal wasn't angry at him. He kept his face still. "I can't…I can't risk it."

Niko said nothing, letting silence be his agreement.

Cal sighed, heavily. He shoved his hands in the pocket of his jacket and put his head down. "I'll tell Marina the date's off."

"You can blame me for it, if you want."

Cal shook his head. "Nah. It's okay." And turned and walked out, without another word. Niko watched him go, trying not to feel guilty. Someone had to be responsible. And it had to be him.

It was later that day when he saw Marina crying on one of her friend's shoulders. He went looking for Cal, quickly, and found him sitting on an upended trashcan behind the school. "Did you have to make her cry?" He asked, and couldn't keep the sharpness out of his voice.

"I had to make sure she wouldn't ask again," Cal said, and his voice was dull. "She'll forget about it in an hour."

Nik had to agree that his brother was right. He nodded, a little, and stared at Cal's back. "Let's go home."

Cal stood up. "Sure." He sounded tired. "Thanks, Nik."

Niko blinked. He felt a twinge of guilt as his brother thanked him for dragging his dreams down. But both of them knew it was necessary. He nodded, sternly. "You're welcome."

And if he noticed that Cal's eyes were a little red around the edges, they both agreed not to mention it.


End file.
